


Hungry

by Star_AfterDark (Star_Trashinum)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Deformation, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first entry into horror writing, I'm very sorry if you are uncomfortable reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

You can’t believe that it actually happened.  
One scoop too much of rice, grains not properly washed.  
You thought that she was just joking.  
But you were so, so wrong.  
You realize this as you bolt out of your room, hair matted with something red other than your hair and tears down your face.  
You don’t want this to be real.  
Your love, your ray of warm sunshine.  
A monster.  
It happened so quickly, and so horribly.  
You cried out in absolute horror as limbs twisted, mangled and distorted to form a dark twisted abomination of a formerly lovely girl.  
She ripped and threw the covers away from the formerly peaceful bed, gnawing at the covers with teeth jutting out of the dark, terrifying void that was formerly a soft, adorable face.  
As fast as you can get out of bed and sprint towards the door that seems just too far away, you can already hear a cacophony of crying and painful yells coming from the disgusting pile of limbs on the floor.  
But as you get yourself through the door, you narrowly avoid a swipe from one of her gangly, fragmented arms, nails jutting out like rusty knives  
You attempt to lock the door behind you, buying yourself precious time before she does whatever mortifying act she might commit against you.  
False hope and breaths start to com back to you, until you hear the horrifying shrieks of nails and flesh against wood.  
And as soon as you start to hear the noises, one of those arms shoots through the door, sending splinters, blood, and your body onto the floor.  
The arm retracts like a deflated balloon, catching itself onto the broken door, before being pulling back with a wet-sounding rip.  
Your vision becomes blurry as a mixture of fear, sickness and tears threatens to completely break your sanity as the door slowly opens.  
And then you see it.  
No longer your wonderful girlfriend, but an absolute monster.  
Her toasted brown hair, ripped and strewn about.  
A dark, bloody void where her face once was.  
And as the monster slowly advances towards you, you vainly attempt to get away, to try and save yourself.  
But you’re back up against the wall.  
You’re too tired.  
Too scared.  
You know it’s over.  
And as you let her advance to you, to finally end all your grief.  
Through the disgusting gnashing of teeth and gurgling of blood,  
You swear you can hear something, before it all goes white.

ḑ̝͉͈̲̤a̵̡̨̞͓̤͈͟ͅr̷̡̡̧̝͚̺̪̻̲͢e̸̖̰͇̘̻̟̳̦̳͍̭̪͇͔͠͝ ̧̨͎͍͇̜̱k̵͢͟͏̭̮̺̟͓͔̭̰̺̠̥̜͍̪̥̻a̢͟͏̡̳͇̭̠͍̞͇ ҉̵̬̗͎̯̩̣̣̜̣̙̺͓t̷̼͖̪̥̲̫͍̜͈͚̮̮̩͘ͅa̡̜̻̱̗͚̖̝̭̝̺̠̩͘͜͞ͅs̵̮͙̘̱͕̭̠̝͎̙͎̙̦̳͞u̞̪̬͍͈͎̫͉͖̩̬̘̲̩̥͇͟k̸̸̲̲͎̫͈̙̬̜̞͈͘e͎͚̰̯͍̘̥̻͉͇̟̤̜̣̯̕͟t͉͖̪̣͓̪̺͎͡ḛ̴̷̢̨̛̜̯̟


End file.
